The Crush
by Kairi Yukari
Summary: Leo patrols the night with his brothers, and is always the last one to arrive on Wednesdays. The brothers find out why. LeoxOC.
1. A Revelation of Sorts

The city looked the same.

Perched atop a tall building in the city's west, the city looked the same. Lights glowed as the sun went down, illuminating what was left of the traffic on the streets. Leo stood watching the pedestrians on the streets below, masked by darkness. He was on his way to the usual spot to wait for his brothers, where they all meet up from their various events and go on the first patrol of the night. But as the clock struck 8pm, Leo's eyes fixed on the well-lit clean building on the far street corner. A bank, closing down for the night after their extended hours. He gave a brisk look over his shoulders for his brothers, checking to see if The coast was clear. He didn't want to be caught in the favorite few moments of his Wednesday evening.

Shortly after 8:10, Leo's eyes fixed on the front gate to the bank opened to let a small statured girl out; an employee. Her medium length brown hair was tied up in a messy but tasteful bun this evening, and she was wearing her contacts, which better showed off her honey brown eyes. She smiled as she said her goodbyes, the cold air instantly flushing her cheeks an adorable pink. Leo inwardly sighed as he watched her, as he did every Wednesday that he could. She was an all around normal girl. Normal. Something he could never be. She was beautiful though, in all her normality. Spunky too, he once flew into a panic as he saw a man attempt to mug her in the streets on her walk home, and just as he had jumped to the nearest fire escape to save her, she defended herself with a well placed roundhouse kick to the jaw of her assailant, and then ran. Leo smirks as he remembers his astonishment; she was not a stupid girl. He walks along the rooftop, keeping pace with her as she went on her usual route home, which was coincidentally on the same way to the meeting spot with him and his brothers.

Although tonight, she stops on the street for a moment and looks around, and Leo takes a preemptive step backwards; knowing she can feel his eyes on her and that the unknown presence she's looking for is him. But just as suddenly as she stopped, she picks up into a full fledged run to her house. Caught off guard Leo sprints and jumps off one edge of the rooftop he was on, but instantly regrets that spur of the moment decision as she looked up right at that time just to see his shadow passing in front of the bright full moon. She screeched to a halt, her eyes locked on the place in the sky where she saw the shadow. Leo cursed the full moon on his breath as he crouched on the rooftop, hoping, pleading inside himself that she passes it off as her imagination. He hears the slow click of her shoes through the empty streets as she begins to walk again, but he can tell that she'll always be looking up for the rest of the walk home. He won't be able to guide her home for a while.

Disappointment setting in his chest, Leo slips away into the night to take the long way to his meeting place.

* * *

><p>Ellie closes the door behind her and locks it, her heart beating hard. For the longest time she could feel eyes on her when she walked home, and although there have been attempts she has had no fear in defending herself. But the…. Thing she saw tonight, wasn't… human. She could tell, its shadow was too bulky, too quick, and what kind of person would be hopping around the rooftops at night? She knew there were some pretty strange people in this city, but not… THAT strange…. Right…? She triple checked her locks on the door and then went straight to the window to peer up at the rooftop across the street from her 3rd floor apartment. Slowly peeling off her scarf and jacket, she carelessly tossed them at the chair in the corner of the room; missing entirely. As thoughts raced through her mind she came to the slow realization that never once had she felt like it was a threatening stare, as if the presence watching her was watching to protect her. She shook her head like the thought would disappear with it, but a warming feeling crept up in her heart from her gut, telling her that she was right, although her mind wouldn't allow her to believe it. Drawing the curtains sharply, she moved away from the window and into the kitchen.<em> I need a cup of tea.<em>


	2. Brewing Trouble

"Dude! Where have you been?" Leo walked up to his three brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, as the latter complained about his lateness.

"Sorry. Got, lost, I guess." Leo said, an obvious lie, but his mood was too low to cover for anything. The three brothers looked at one another and Mikey opened his mouth to oppose but Raph slapped his hand over it, reading Leo's body language meaning he doesn't want to talk about it. They would find out later, more than likely.

"Alright, then let's get going." Raph said, turning to the city. "This city ain't gonna protect itself."

* * *

><p>Back in the lair, Leo sat at the kitchen table with a cup in his hands, pondering over the night's events. He could hear the telltale clicks of Master Splinter coming up behind him.<p>

"You seem troubled, my son." He says, pausing only a moment to speak before he walked around to see Leo's face. Leo's expression was somber, not really wanting to tell the Master but he knew he couldn't hide anything from him.

"Master... I have a bit of a confession to make." Leo started with a sigh. As if on some cue, Master Splinter sat down at the table and poured a cup of tea for himself, as well as topping up Leo's now cold cup.

"I've… taken a liking to this girl." Leo said. He quickly resumed as he saw his master's eyes widen slightly, "-But she doesn't know about us! I mean- not really anyways, I think." He stammers. He sighs again, but this time in frustration at himself. "I haven't approached her, but she saw me, tonight. Or rather she saw my silhouette. Against the full moon." Leo grasped at straws as he tried to explain, but Master Splinter put up a paw to halt him.

"You like her?" He asked, simply. Leo's shoulders relaxed.

"Well…. Yeah… I guess I do." He said, as if he was realizing it himself. "But nothing will ever happen- I mean I won't ever go near her again, she can't find out about us!" As his words come out of his mouth, disappointment washes over him again, words intended to calm Master Splinter. Unbeknownst to the two, Raph leaned against the frame of the doorway from the living room to the kitchen, eavesdropping. He looked perfectly in place as if he was leaning with his arms crossed, watching Mikey and Don argue about one of Don's inventions.

"Master Splinter, do you think…" Leo started, wondering if he should even dare finish that sentence. "Do you think that she would run?" Knowing the answer, he just stared hard into his cup. Splinter sighed.

"My son, you should already know the answer to your dilemma." He started. Leo's eyes narrowed. Raph leaned in just a bit more. "….Go and meet her." Splinter finished. Leo looked up surprised.

"What?"

"Say what?" Raph exclaimed, slipping off his perch on the door frame. Both Leo and Master Splinter looked back at him on the ground, as he gave a small smirk in his defense.

"Couldn't help but overhear." He shrugged. Mikey and Don's attentions were caught as Raph rose to his feet. Soon, all the brothers were in the kitchen gathered around the table.

"What's going on?" Asks Donatello.

"Leo's got a girlfriend." Raph teases. Mikey's eyes go wide.

"Whoa what! Since when! Duuude is that why you're always late to patrol!" He exclaims knowingly.

"Now children," Splinter said holding out a claw to stop the chaos, "Leo's mind will not be at rest until he resolves this issue. So, I suggest you come up with a plan, in case the girl in question is one of the faint of heart." The four boys stopped for a moment, and then smiled at each other, already knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>"So- let me get this straight. I'm supposed to bail you out with some lame excuse if things hit the fan." Casey, an athletic young man with a muscular build, crossed his arms with a puzzled expression on his face. A young woman with red hair stood next to him, her arms also crossed but more lightly, in thought. "All because you got the go ahead from pops to out yourself to your crush. Who you've watched. Don't you think that's rather creepy?" The girl beside him elbowed him.<p>

"Casey!"

"Its okay April." Leo said, his brothers standing behind him. They were in an alleyway not far from a bustling party. "Just say I'm like drunk in a costume or something." He hated the thought of her seeing him like that, but hopefully, just maybe, she wouldn't run. Or scream. Or pass out.

"Well I think this is wonderful for you Leo." April said, smiling warmly. "But isn't it almost time?" Leo's eyes widened. What time was it? Casey looked at his watch.

"Its 8:20." He said, matter of factly.

"Is it?" Leo asked, his eyebrows furrowing. That didn't sound right. She's normally right on time. Leo got a bad feeling, and without a word of explanation hopped up to the fire escape and up onto the roof. His brothers followed, while Casey and April were left in confusion.

Leo leapt across the rooftops, closing in on the bank quickly, with his brothers in tow.

"Leo what's going on?" Mikey asked, but Leo didn't take the time to answer. Something was wrong and he could feel it. Coming up on the opposite side of the street as the bank, he looked down over the side. No lights on. At all. Not even the lights for the machines, which were ALWAYS on.

"Something's wrong." He said, as his brothers took their places by his side. The boys looked down at the bank.

"Its too dark." Raph said, instantly realizing this may be a lot more than a power outage.

"Lets go." Leo said, his swords at the ready. They all jumped down to the streets in the cover of darkness.


	3. A Time To Panic

Ellie knelt on the floor, her hands bound behind her back and her eyes fixed on the ground. Just moments earlier, the power in the branch had suddenly gone out, and her coworkers and herself had all been wondering what was going on, just when five men dressed in black started yelling for everyone to get to the ground and for the manager to make themselves known. Now, in a full take over of the bank, the front doors locked and everyone out of sight as if there was nothing wrong, everyone had been bound except for the manager, who was outside the back room in front of the safe. The room they had the employees crouching in was a meeting room, which had a full view of the large safe they had just locked for the night. Three of the masked men stood guarding them in that room, while the other two were forcing the manager to open the safe. All of them had guns, and Ellie knew none of them stood a chance if they resisted. Ellie lifted her head just a little, enough to see the scene outside from the corner of her eyes, but not enough to alarm the guards.

"I- I- I- swear this is the right combination!" David, the manager, stuttered. He was sweating and scared._Poor David._Ellie thought. She looked to her other side towards her fellow employees, ties up the same was as her. Expressions of fear all the way around, and Sarah, a young blonde girl, wept as quietly as she could, her terrified body shaking almost violently. Her eyes fell back to David and the two robbers. They were arguing now, David being under far too much stress to do anything properly, and the robbers were convinced that he was doing it on purpose. It wasn't until they raised a handgun to his head that Ellie properly began to fall into extreme fear.

"Hey knock it off!" She yelled, attempting to stand up abruptly. "Can't you see that he's not doing that on purpose!" One of the guards in the room, hit her in the head with the butt of his gun and she fell back to her knees

"Shut up girl-" He started.

"Stop!" The biggest one, obviously the leader, walked over from his place beside David and grabbed Ellie by her hair. Lifting her face back, she could smell his vulgar breath,

"Spunky, aren't you little girl?" He said.

"Don't you know its impolite to hit a lady?" Ellie mustered through gritted teeth. The leader laughed.

"You're quite right my dear, I'll get my boy here right on an apology letter and we'll deliver it to your house, personally." He jeered. The others laughed. "So, would you kindly be able to open this safe door for me? Surely that useless twat isn't the only one who knows the combination." Ellie glared defiantly.

"Unfortunately, that useless twat is having a panic attack, and the only other manager is off today." Ellie growled. The leader humphed and grabbed Ellie by the arm, yanking her up onto her feet and pushing her towards the manager.

"So calm him." He said. "Because this yank is getting me and my boys into that safe. Tonight." His demeanor changed, deadly serious. Ellie swallowed hard and turned to David, who was now in a completely otherworldly stage of freak out.

"David…. Daavidd…. Shhh…" Ellie started to attempt to calm him down as best as she could, with a growing welt on the side of her face and her arms bound. "David look at me, David. Right here. Right in my eyes." Ellie moved her face in order to be right in front of his. He was obviously having a severe panic attack, gasping for air as if the world ran out of it. But slowly, she saw the spark of recognition in his eyes as he stared into hers. "Thaaats it, that's it David." The robbers watched as she spoke to him calmly, her voice so low that they couldn't hear her clearly. Then she looked over at them.

"Do you mind untying me? This is a little difficult." She jabbed. The leader came over and whipped a knife out of his pocket, and cut the ties that bound her- nicking her arm in the process. She did her best not to flinch but the unexpected pain broke her façade. She glared just in time to watch him lick the blood off his knife.

"By the way, I have AIDS." She spit, but he just grinned.

"Good, that'll save me from a life sentence in prison." He replied sarcastically. "Assuming I get caught." Glaring still, she turned back to tend to David, ignoring the stream of blood dripping down her forearm and off her elbow.

Just then, there was a loud smash from the back of the building, making everyone jump and Ellie gasp.

"What was that?"

"Go check it out!" The leader ordered, and two men nodded and immediately went to the back. The leader grunted, cursing under his breath. Ellie pretended not to notice anything and kept tending to David.


End file.
